Taken
by starlightfever
Summary: NOT GOKUDERA/BEL ONESHOT! It's a BelxOC with one-sided GokuderaxOC. Basically, Gokudera finally falls in love, only to find that she belongs to the 'Knife-bastard'


**So this is a BelxOCxGokudera that I wrote a few months back. I've read a lot of stories where Bel has a one-sided love with a girl whose heart belongs to Gokudera and thought it should be reversed for once. At first, I wasn't going to right it, but the idea kept nagging at me and I had to get it off my chest. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Seventeen year old Hayato Gokudera swore that swore that he would never find love. It's not that he didn't he didn't believe in it. It wasn't even that he hated the feeling. He loved his sister whenever she wasn't making her poison cooking, he loved his friends (even the baseball freak, though he'd never admit it), and he loved his position as the Tenth's right-hand man.

However, he swore that he would never be _in_ love. He just didn't have time for just a thing. Although he was still young and in high school, his life was raided by constant worries about his boss, the Vongola Family as a whole, and several missions he took each week. There just wasn't much room for Gokudera to fit in a measly thing such as love.

That is, until she came.

* * *

It had been an assignment. The Ninth had called and requested that they pick up a girl from the airport. He remembered almost scoffing when he got chosen to be the one to drive her around since she was from Italy, just like him. Woman, they were only a nuisance. He didn't get what could be so great about this one. The Ninth had said something about her being a special addition to the Family. It was his job to welcome her and make sure she was comfortable.

The moment he saw her, he fell. And boy, did he fall hard. She had luscious ebony hair, skin so smooth and creamy. Her lips were plump and just the right color. She was tall with curves in the right places. And her eyes…he couldn't help but get lost in them.

She had this aura of confidence surrounding her. Once she recognized who he was, she had walked up towards him, and stuck out a hand with an innocent smile. It was almost shocking that she was in the mafia.

"I'm Sofia, pleasure to meet you" she has said with a beautiful accent.

* * *

Sofia was a mystery to Gokudera. She seemed so innocent and childlike at times, though she was the same age as him. Her easy going personality drew everyone at Namimori towards her. Girls who wanted to be her friend secretly envied her. Boys adored the ground she walked on, though she never glanced twice towards them in _that_ way. Teachers planned to give her top marks before she even started her work. Nezu made her his favorite student! Hibari didn't threaten to bite her to death!

Sofia wasn't a girl that you could downright hate. In truth, she never did anything that would make you dislike her. The Family members were surprised to say the least when they found out she belonged to the squad that's specialized in torturing.

"Isn't that kind of like Varia? It's a bit useless to have two of the same groups, isn't it?" Tsuna had asked.

She hadn't been offended, "I suppose you could say that. However, this squad is used as a means of punishment or to get information out of enemies. The Varia is for assassinating, killing people on sight"

* * *

The Vongola descendents immediately took a liking to her, each and every one of them. Of course, Gokudera the most. When asked why he spent so much time with her, he would shrug and say that it was because they were both cloud guardians. Though in his heart, he knew it was much more.

He just couldn't get enough of this girl! Her funny quirks and jokes, especially whenever she smiled of laughed. However, he hated those moments where she would sit silently, looking out the window with a distant gaze. It was as if she was missing something…someone. At those times, Gokudera would try to block out such thoughts. He didn't want to think about such things and hoped that they weren't true.

* * *

"Um, Hayato-kun, will you drive me to the airport?"

Gokudera looked at Sofia, startled. Over the week and a half that she'd been here, they'd become close friends. Was she leaving?

She shook her head and smiled shyly when he asked her this.

"No, not at all had"she said, "It's just that a few friends of mine are supposed to be coming, and I'd like to go and surprise them at the airport"

Gokudera almost sighed in relief and nodded, taking a few seconds to inhale from his cigarette.

"I guess it's not a problem. I'll ask Tenth for permission"

"Thank you!"

* * *

They were at the airport and Sofia had already run off to find her friends. Funny, he didn't remember her mentioning their names or if they had any relation to the Vongola. Did they know she was in the mafia?

"Ushishishi, the prince found a peasant" a nineteen year olds voice laughed.

Gokudera tensed and turned around. He couldn't help but wince when he saw the entire Varia, except Xanxus and the ever loyal servant, Levi.

"_Mou~! _It's that adorable silver haired boy!" Lussuria squealed.

"Luss, you're wasting time and money. Let's go already" Mammon complained, ignoring how Bel was constantly trying to pinch his cheeks.

"VOIIIIIIIII! Move outta the way, trash!" Squalo threatened Gokudera.

Caught by surprise, he staggered and allowed himself to be pushed.

"Wait a minute! Why are you here?! Does Tenth know?!"

"Ushishishi, since when have we ever answered to that kid?"

_Knife-bastard…_Gokudera's eyes twitched and he struggled in controlling himself.

"_Mou~_, we're just here to visit a friend" Lussuria said, walking off to claim his luggage, filled with beauty products.

"VOIIII! Hurry up, you scum!" Squalo trailed after him, waving his sword about.

"Bel, let's go. I don't want to have to waste more cab fare on them" Mammon said, floating off.

Bel glanced at Gokudera, giving him a chesire grin.

"Bye-bi… Ahodera, ushishishi" he said before running off.

Gokudera groaned. That stupid nickname that Lambo had given him was spreading like wildfire. Even his own friends would accidently call him that sometimes…not to mention Reborn.

A few minutes after his encounter with the Varia, Sofia walked towards him with a disappointed look. He fought the urge to hug her.

"They're not here…I guess they already left. Oh well, I'll just see them tomorrow!"

And with that, Gokudera drove her home.

* * *

Gokudera rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he looked for Sofia. According to Chrome, she had dashed off after breakfast and they hadn't seen her since.

She was probably somewhere in the park. She'd told him that there wasn't any better place that one could go to and relax. Perhaps this was where she was meeting up with her friends…

Gokudera smiled nervously. He would go over there and introduce himself to them. He wanted to give those friends of hers a good first impression.

* * *

Sofia stood by a cherry blossom tree, waiting for her 'family', if you will. They were half an hour late. Maybe they simply for—

"VOI! See, I told you she'd be by this tree!"

"Mou~ Squalo, you shouldn't swing your sword like that! You almost got scratched my beautiful face this time!"

"I'm not going to waste my money for your plastic surgery AGAIN, Lussuria"

"So mean!"

Sofia grinned and turned around.

"Luss-nee! Mammon!" she lunged at the two, enveloping them in tight hugs. Oh how dull her time in Japan had been without them.

"Oh, my darling Sofia! You're getting prettier every day!" Lussuria complimented as he hugged her back.

Mammon struggled out of both their grasps.

"Stop it, both of you! You're going to get my uniform wrinkled! Tailoring costs a lot, you know!"

Sofia let him go, but still grinned. She knew that it was his own special way of saying that it was good to see her again.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII! Are you ignoring me?!" Squalo yelled, almost pouting.

"Of course not! I missed your loud voice!" Sofia said, hugging him as well.

Squalo seemed to take that as a compliment. He pushed her away suddenly and said, "You've better been training all this time! VOIII-, are you listening to me? STOP IGNORING ME!"

Sofia snapped out of her trance, "Sorry, sorry! I was just looking for…um, where is…"

"Ushishishi, looking for the prince?"

Sofia looked up to find Belphegor resting on one of the tree's branches. Her smile got ten times wider, not even noticing that the others had left the two alone, Squalo still screaming.

"Bel!" she laughed as he jumped down and put his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Ushishishi, I think the prince deserves a kiss from his principessa." Bel smirked.

Sofia blushed, "Of course he does…"

* * *

Gokudera gaped at what he saw. He didn't care that the Varia were the friends that Sofia had talked about. Or that they happened to hate Gokudera, with whom the feeling was mutual. What he did care about was what he was seeing right then and there. Sofia was romantically … entangled … with ... Belphegor.

Ducking his head and clenching his fists tightly to his sides, he walked away.

* * *

Sofia grinned as she finally pulled away from Bel, who pouted childishly.

"The prince wasn't finished," he complained.

"Don't worry. You're principessa plans to have her way with you later tonight," she said, pecking him on the lips lightly.

"Ushishi, it'll be the other way around, like always"

Sofia blushed. Bel never failed to remind her just how dominant he was in the relationship. _  
_

* * *

Sofia skipped into the Vongola mansion, set on delivering more dreadful paperwork to Tsuna. She headed towards his office, when a gloomy Gokudera passed her.

"Hmm, Hayato-kun? Are you alright?" She touched his shoulder, concerned.

"Fine" he growled, pulling her hand away roughly.

Sofia looked taken aback. Had she done something wrong? Was he punishing her?

Maybe he was just having a bad day…

"Hey, let's go get ice cream!" she offered. Not leaving him a chance to argue, she flung the papers on the nearest table and dragged him to the nearest dessert shop.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan recommended this place once. It's supposed to be really good!" Sofia told him.

Gokudera just shrugged, choosing not to say anything.

Sofia couldn't help but be a little annoyed by this, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hayato-kun, you're not being a very good friend! What's wrong with you?"

"The Varia? They're the friends you talked of?" he said vehemently.

Sofia's expression darkened. "What if they are?"

"They're low lives! They don't—"

"They're family! Xanxus happens to be my brother, everyone else my lifelong friends!"

Gokudera's eyes widened. She was related to the steak-loving man with the scars? They looked nothing alike.

"Hayato-kun, you're a good person but I won't stand and watch you insult them. They know me better than anyone. They're very dear to me. I know you haven't had the greatest relationship with them, but…please" she begged.

Sofia didn't want to choose because they both knew how that would turn out.

After a moment of silence, Gokudera looked her in the eyes.

"What does he have that I don't?" he suddenly blurted out.

Sofia's eyes clouded with confusion. Before she had time to ask, his lips landed upon her own.

Sofia gasped and quickly pulled away, wiping her mouth as if he were a disease. Gokudera looked at her, hating the distrust that shone in her eyes.

"Ushishi, so this is what the principessa had to do? The prince never knew you were a strumpet" a voice drawled.

From the shadows, a tall, lean figure crept out. A horrible smile was painted upon his face and his body seemed tense.

"No…Bel, this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Sofia cried out.

Bel shrugged, a smile still frozen on his lips, "The prince doesn't really care. Such things are meaningless"

It was a lie, even Gokudera could see that.

"Bel, don't-" Sofia stopped talking, realizing that he had already left.

Tear's protruded from her eyes and she struggled to wipe them away, her face becoming incredibly red.

"Sofia, I…" Gokudera's voice trailed off. It was his fault she was crying.

"Don't" her voice was cold and dry, "You've done enough"

* * *

Sofia slowly opened the door to the hotel room that Luss-nee had been kind enough to tell her Bel was staying in. Shivers ran up and down her spine. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this scared. Not since she was seven…

As she walked in, she was hit with the strong scent of blood. Bel _had_ been hurt by that display earlier.

Walking a bit further in, she saw Bel slitting a man's throat. He wore the room service uniform and his blood sprayed across the tv.

Unable to feel any sort of pity for the dead man, she walked up to Bel and grabbed a hold of his arm. Ignoring that he was still covered in red liquid, she lead him into the bedroom, thankful that his mind was too hazy to put up a fight.

"Ushishi, is the strumpet going to 'have her way' with the prince?"

Sofia winced at his words. For once, they weren't playful. It was dead serious and the way he said it made her heart drop.

"No, I plan on explaining" she said, forcing him to sit down next to her on the large bed.

"Bel, what you saw…I didn't…"

"This doesn't matter to the prince" He started to get up, but Sofia pulled him back.

"It does! Don't lie to me! Show me your eyes!"

"Ushishi, I don't want—"

"Show me!" she demanded, "Show me and I'll know for real"

"No" he said simply.

"Then it really does bother you. Bel, that kiss meant nothing! You're the one I love! I've always loved you and I always will. I—"

"Shut up" Prince the Ripper said before tackling her lips. It was exhilarating, making her heart race.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked hopefully, pulling away from the kiss.

"Ushishishi, principessa is convincing"

Sofia smiled in triumph, glad that he was calling her his princess once again.

Sighing, she got up and started to move towards the other room.

Bel's hand shot out to grab her, "Where do you think you're going?"

She blinked, " I have to get rid of that body out there or Mammon will have to pay for staining the carpet"

"Ushishi, not now" he said, pushing her back on top of his body.

Eventually, Sofia was pulled out of the heated kisses when she felt a light weight being put on her hand. Looking down, she gasped. On her ring finger, there was a thin golden band with a large diamond resting in the center.

"Bel! Yes, yes I will marry you!"

"Ushishi, the prince never asked for his principessa's opinion" Although, his own happiness at her acceptance was obvious.

That night, they both forgot about the stained carpet and how furious Mammon would be. All they could see remember was laughter and moans of pleasure.

* * *

Sofia played with her fingers nervously as she entered the cafe.

She could see Gokudera already seated and silently sat down across from him.

"Hey..." she muttered.

"Yo..." he managed to mumble back.

"Okay, breaking the ice here, I'm not mad anymore" Sofia sputtered, not able to contain herself any longer.

Gokudera flushed, remembering the kiss.

_'I have to say it. Get it off my chest' _he thought.

"I love you" the silver haired boy blurted out.

Sofia smiled sadly, "No, you don't"

"What are you saying?! How can you not believe me?!" He was staring to get irritated.

"I don't. Gokudera-san," she began, the boy in front of her wincing at how she no longer called him _Hayato-kun_, "You can't love someone you don't know"

"I do know you" he persisted.

"Oh?"Sofia raised an eyebrow, "Where was a I born?"

"..."

"What do I like to do in my spare time?"

"..."

"What's my favorite color?"

"..."

"What's my last name?"

"..."

Gokudera felt like pulling out his hair in frustration. He was in love with a girl he didn't even know!

"Gokudera, you don't know me."

"Even so, I don't see why you're with the knife-bastard! You're two different people, that much I _do_ know"

" I see how it is, you see me as someone too innocent to be around Bel"

"Frankly, yes. You deserve someone better, someone like..." Gokudera trailed off, his eyes covering nervous eyes.

"You?" Sofia finished for him, unphased.

"..."

"Gokudera-san, you need to understand me clearly when I say this. There's a reason why I can't ever be with you. You don't know anything about me. At least, as far as I know. You claim to love me, but you know nothing. You see me as some perfect doll. I'm not! I am not a saint, I've been trying to prove that to everyone since I was ten!

"I grew up around Xanxus, so you might think he forced me to be in the mafia, yes i can see it in your eyes. It's quite the opposite, though. I wanted to. When I told him, he was outraged. He wanted me to stay untainted by the blood, though in truth I never knew a life that wasn't soaked with it, growing up surrounded by dying people. Anyway, Xanxus was strict on his orders. I would NOT be in the mafia. At that period of time, I had no one. Levi hated me, I didn't have enough money to buy help from Mammon, Squalo couldn't keep quiet, and Luss-nee only offered empty words of comfort. I though I'd never get what I wanted" Sofia rambled, her eyes turning distant.

"Then, I met a twelve year old Bel for the first time when I bumped into him on the way to my room. He'd been with the Varia for four years, but I'd never seen him in person before. I remember he took one look at me, laughed, and said that I was perfect for the mafia. What was different about his comment was that he wasn't being sarcastic or rude...it was just plain out blunt honesty. That sort of caught everyone's attention, especially Xanxus'. He asked me to prove myself and I obliged. I was brought a prisoner that they needed to get information out of. Gokudera-san, I tortured that man. I ripped off hius nails, cut most off most of his toes, burned his hair off, and sewed his left eye shut. And when I got what I wanted, I _l__aughed_ when Squalo ended his life!"

Gokudera sucked in a deep breath. Sofia would...do this?

"That's not what you call innocent. I love being in the mafia. Sure there are times when my sins catch up to me, but Bel is always by my side to help me endure them. He knows me inside and out, from the very first time he met me he knew me better than most. Yeah, he can be cruel and heartless, especially wen he's in Prince the Ripper mode. Blood stains his life and I know he didn't have the best...relationship...with his family. However, there's a side to him that he shows me. One that's genuinely happy and trustful. Like Luss-nee always says, he has such trustful eyes. "

"I know all of this doesn't make his actions right, but shouldn't make mine right either. I get Bel, he gets me. We deserve each other. Gokudera-san, I'm flattered that you think you feel something for me, but you don't. You have, what people call, puppy love syndrome. You'll get over it eventually. And then, you'll find someone you can really love"

Gokudera stayed silent for a while, before whispering, "Thank you"

Sofia smiled, "You're a valuable friend to me, Gokudera-san, I don't want to lose that"

And with that, they parted ways. Gokudera vowed to never forget Sofia and her words. He would find love elsewhere and as for the friendship with the strange girl, well, he'd work his way into getting her to call him _Hayato-kun_ once more.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? I personally hated it so flames are welcome**

**-Anna**


End file.
